Game On!
by IzLiz
Summary: The girls and the guys are playing to different games among themselves, and boy are things getting hot. Who's going to be the winner?
1. Chapter 1

"What are you talking about now?" I said joining the group of guys huddled in a circle. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai all went silent and didn't look directly at me. "H-Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto said, smiling like an idiot like normal. I rolled my eyes. "They aren't going to tell me." I thought.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and waved me her way. I waved a good-bye to the boys and jogged over. "Can't you tell they're being boys right now. Just leave them be." She hooked her arm in mine, Hinata already hook tightly around her other. "It time for us to be girls. We are going to drive them mad today." I looked at her suspiciously. "What are you planning"

He smile grew into a grin and she pulled us closer. "We're going to see who can get the most of them to fall for us. The losers have to give themselves to all of them, except the one they love." I glanced at them all. "And the winner get's their love to themselves, Sakura~" Ino purred in my ear. "I'm in!" I grinned. "Good!" She smiled. "Hinata, are you in?" She nodded. "Great. May the games begin."

Temari came up a minute later with Tenten asking what we were doing. Quickly we explained and they joined in. "Alright, now there is only a small chance of us tie-ing. We all know the rules, so prepare for war!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto, stopping looking like an idiot." Kankuro smacked me. "Shut up and listen!" Kiba growled. I resisted punching Kankuro and listened to what they had to say. Hoping this time, it was worth listening to. "Alright, there are 10 of us and 5 girls. I say we compete for who can get more of them to fall for us." Instantly my mind went to Hinata and Sakura. "I'm in!" I say pounding my fist into my hand.<p>

"Hold on stupid. Find out the details fist." Lee turned back to Kiba. My lip twitched in a snarl but I listened. Kiba continued, "Those you don't get one of the girls has to..." he whispered the last part just enough where we could hear. I gulped, but hid it with my cocky grin. "Done! This will be easy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and walked off toward town. "You're not gonna be me."

I felt my blood boil. "WE'LL SEE!" I stormed off toward the best ramen place in town. I needed to think of a way to get them to fall for me. I knew Sakura loved Sasuke so he had one, and Hinata confessed to me already, but I was not going to tie with Sasuke! I'm going to get all five of the girls to like me and leave everyone else in the dust!

"Ramen please!" I pounded my fist on the counter. "Sure, Naruto-kun~" I looked up and saw Tenten in a very short, VERY sexy waitress outfit. I could feel my nose start to bleed and I hid it the best I could. "T-Tenten?"

"Mm-hmm." She bent over the counter and placed a bowl of Ramen in front of me, exposing a top view of her cleavage in the process. I completely forgot about the food in front of me and stared at the eye candy. "W-Why are y-you here?"

* * *

><p>From a distance I saw Tenten with Naruto and my face turned brighter than my hair. "Bitch! When did she get that outfit?" Ino appeared behind me and looked where I was looking and her face matched mine in an instant. "Two can play the dirty game!" She disappeared again and I watched the girl flirt with the blonde idiot.<p>

"Damn it!" I thought and turned to see Ino a little ways away paying a few big guys. "What is she up to?" I followed her a ways and saw the boys walking toward her. "Why did she-" The big guys jumped out of a near by ally and grabbed her, kicking and screams muffled by their hands, pulling her into the ally.

Shikamaru saw in an instant and ran after. I watched from a safe distance as they tore off her top and pulled at her shorts. She screamed again and tears streamed from her eyes. Shikamaru jumped in then and saved her, and she swooned over him, making his face turn red.

The voice in my head screamed at me. "SHE'S PLAYING HARD CORE! GET IN THERE AND STEAL THEM!" I narrowed my eyes and ran home and changed, then quickly got into position. Near the edge of the village was waterfall and stream.

I knew that Lee spent time training there around this time everyday and I was going to make him be on my side.

I tossed my cover shirt to the side and dove into the water, making sure to become completely wet, then I went to the top of the waterfall and waited. It wasn't to long before he showed up, with him was Neji. "Yes! Two in one!" I thought and stood from my hiding spot and walked to the edge of the falls.

"Oh! Hi Lee! Hi Neji!" They looked up and their eyes went wide. My bikini was already tight and I purposely made the top loose. Gracefully, I dove into the water below, my top coming undone when I hit the water.

I resurfaced in front of them and waited just enough for them to catch a glimpse of my breasts before covering them, letting a fake blush cover my face. I watched, fake dismay over my face, as they turned red. "S-Sakura-chan, l-let me h-help you." Lee dove into the water and searched for my top. Neji helped me out of the water and took his shirt off and wrapped it around me. "I-I'll help t-too." He dove into the water.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of movement that took of back to the village. The boys came up empty handed and I slipped my arms into the sleeves on Neji's shirt. "S-Sorry, Sakura-chan." Lee said, not completely looking at my face. "Th-That's okay. Thank you both for looking though." I smiled sweetly and kissed both of their cheeks. "C-Can I keep your shirt for now, Neji-kun? At least until I can get home?" He nooded quickly. "H-How about I walk you home?" I smiled and nodded, knowing that I just got two out of ten.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten had kisses my cheek and told me she had to go before leaving me in a dazed state. After a moment I snapped out of it and pumped my fist in the air. "YES! One of five!" I left the ramen house and went on a search for the other girls and ran into Choji. "Hey. Having any luck?" I smirked. He shook his head. I was about to rub it in his face that I already have Tenten but Temari came up to us, her blonde hair down and her wearing a sexy blue dress that was very low cut and short.

"Hey guys." Her voice seemed silkier than normal and it was hot. "I was wondering...is this too short?" She bent over and from one angle you could see a top view of her breasts and from another angle you could see her bright white panties. I felt my face brighten and Choji's turned just as red as mine probably was. "Well?" She bent over more and one of her straps of the ripped, showing one of her breasts.

I felt my nose bleed again before I could try to help, Choji beat me to it. He took off the jacket he had on over his shirt and wrapped it around her. She blushed and smiled. "H-Here. I took the other strap and ripped it and grabbed the other, tie-ing them together and making the top stay up.

Her blushed darkened some and she smiled at me now too. "Th-Thank you two." She hugged us both. "I-I should probably go change..." Her smile became slightly seductive and she kissed our cheeks. "I'll see you two around." She left in an instant and we looked at each other. "Mine!" I claimed right away. "Wha- hey!" Choji glared. "Fine, that will be the only one you get!" He ran off, before I even could mention that she was number two on my list.

* * *

><p>They helped me home and I gave them another kiss on their cheeks before closing the door and drying off and changing. "Now for Choji and Kiba." I put together two box lunches, one with more meats than the other, and the one with less meat had a lot more food. I packed them in a bag and put on an almost transparent sundress, with only panties underneath.<p>

I went on a search and found Kiba alone and walked up to him, taking out the lunch with less food and more meat. "Kiba~" He turned around and I watched his eyes wander over me. My hair blowed softly in the breeze and a walked closer. "I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a lunch." I opened it up and let the breeze take the pleasant aromas to his nose.

He smiled and gently took the lunch from my hands. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." I blushed like Hinanta would around Naruto and kissed his cheek, before running off acting shy. I hid at a distance and watched him grin and eat the lunch. "Yes! three down!" I ran to find Choji and repeated the same stunt and got a similar reaction.

* * *

><p>I felt so ready to take on the next girl. Tenten and Temari I didn't even have to work for and if it keeps going like this, I'm defiantly going to win. I planned on saving Sakura and Ino as the last two because, well, they don't like me very much, and I was looking for Hinanta.<p>

I knew she was probably on my side already, unless one of the guys played extremely dirty. As I turned a corner I ran into her and knocked us both to the ground. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun." I shook my head and helped her back to her feet. "It was my fault.' I smiled, an idea popping in my head. "Hinanta? Would you like to come have ramen with me?"

Her eyes got big and bright, and she smiled sweetly. "I would love to!" I smiled back and took her hand and lead her to the ramen house. Sure, this was a little excesive, but I pushed her down." I thought. "Besides," I looked her over. "She is actually really cute."

I ordered our ramen and I talked while we waited for it to come. I rambled about random stuff and continued to ramble as we ate. I could tell it looked like a date but for the sake of winning and the sake of possibly having feelings for this girl, I didn't care.

* * *

><p>I was going after Gaara next, and this is where it starts to get tricky. The red head wasn't very normal and so I had to really be willing to fight for this one. I saw him up ahead and started walking to him but stopped when Ino got to him.<p>

I watched as she attempted to flirt with him and failed miserably. The boy talked back with a straight face and started walking away in my direction once more. Ino watched him walk my way with bewilderment on her face.

"Hi Gaara-kun." I said walking up to him. "Hello Sakura." He didn't seem completely there so I stepped in front of him. "Gaara? Are you ok?" I skipped formalities and became concerned. He wasn't normally this...off. Sure, he was distant, but this was even weird for him.

"I'm fine." He said, not exactly looking at me. I met his eyes with my own and spoke kindly to him. "You can tell me. You're my friend! I care about you!" There seemed to be a spark of life in his eyes and he smiled. "Thank you." I smiled back. "You're welcome."

I felt lips on my cheek and blushed. He pulled back and turned red. "S-Sorry." He turned to probably run away but I grabbed his arm. "It's okay, Gaara." I smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. " I'll see you later, okay?" I walked off, the blush still fresh on my face.


End file.
